Emancipation or Anarchy
by Aurora Ranger
Summary: Sarah is 25, has a Daughter and is Devorced. Just when things begin to look normal, Jareth steps in. But Sarah is not going down without a fight. And the Labyrinth itself is about to throw the cat in amoung the Pigeons. JS
1. Present Situations

Sarah released an angry sigh as the shining Ford Land Rover finally turned out of her drive, its two occupants sillueted in the tinted glass.

The pain of her violent divorce and abuse that followed had begun to lessen, though the deep veined anger that coursed through her was constantly kept in check, simmering under the surface. Today however seemed to allow an exception.

She stood, stretched and suddenly before she could stop herself rushed out the front door. It was high summer in Miami and the heat was like a baking furnace, practically knocking the air out of her lungs. The whole of Miami had become a barren wasteland, grass burnt in a final judgement as the temperature hit extreme drought. Concrete cracked and the sound of satisfied cicadas overwhelmed the heavy air. People lounged lethargically in the shadows, savouring the mild relief. In this slow world, Sarah's energy was completely out of place, wild and eye-catching. She sauntered over to the mailbox and grabbed a pile of letters awaiting her, official and still chilled from the cold distribution office. Anyone looking on would have noticed a tall, shapely woman with flowing black hair that fell perfectly strait past her shoulders. She walked with an easy grace that dominated the air around her.

Turning on her heel she strode sharply back into her small two room apartment, resisting the immense desire to sprint the last four remaining meters. This apartment was a merely a transition, she had told herself, just big enough to store her life and just small enough to balance her delicately tight budget. That had been before trouble started. She quickly closed the door, sealing herself once again in her deliciously air conditioned prison. Only when she had slammed the dead bolt did she allow herself to sink to the floor. "Nothing happened. Nothing." She whispered happily to herself.

Sarah didn't leave 'home' much. In fact she avoided it to the point where she could almost be called a recluse. A trip to the supermarket had become a major expedition. 'It was safer this way' she decided stubbornly. If a hated voice in her head whispered that she was shutting herself away from the world she ignored it. But in reality she was slowly sinking below the surface- and no one even seemed to really notice. Picking herself up she walked into her small bedroom, flopping limply down on the old single bed. It was still ruffled from a fitful nights sleep. Shuffling through the letters she turned back t the first one. It seemed to ooze officialty and had a computer emblazed business logo in the top left corner, 'Timpany and Walton'. Alarm bells rang out as she ripped the letter open with trembling fingers. It was her ex-husbands lawyer.

It was a long, cold, uncaring letter that is easier translated into the main point; he was taking her to court for custody of her daughter.

To anyone inexperienced looking in then may have thought that she was indifferent to this letter. But anyone who knew her better would have noticed her hazel eyes contract, filled with fire. Slowly she floated into her kitten, feeling detached from her body. Numb. Carefully Sarah picked up an old fashioned glass cup from the drying rack. Weighing it in her hands she turned and hurled it with all her strength at the old fireplace in the corner. It shattered into a million pieces with a single satisfying crack.

This sound is almost impossible to accurately describe, but I have to tell you that it is one of the most satisfying sounds on earth. Im sure anyone who has heard it will agree that it alleviates a lot of anger. And I mean a LOT.

Sarah rolled her shoulders and in a calmer state, turned back to her bedroom when her eyes were drawn to the other bedroom door. Cartoon character painted wooden letters etched out the words 'Jamie's Room'. Sighing, she changed her course and gently rested her forehead on the cold, whitewashed door.

Sarah had changed. As she grew up after the Labyrinth she tried and tried to fill an empty space inside. She felt so alone in a crowd and desperately wanted out. Then came Jessie. Looking back now, she could only reason that in her disparity to be wanted he had manipulated her emotions. At age 19 she had changed from Sarah Williams to Sarah Hanson and discovered too late that marriage to Jessie was not the answer. Jessie was unreliable, sadist and constantly sarcastic. When only twenty, Sarah had a little girl she named Jamie. Jamie grew to be like a second Sarah and whenever Sarah wondered to the point of her whole life was she came up with one solid reason; Jamie. It is amazing that we can title deep emotions and great entity's with single syllables and words. To Sarah, Jamie was one of those words.

Jessie was less and less at home and Sarah began to realise that he was cheating on her. She firmly decided that she would stay with him long enough for Jamie to grow up a little. Until the day she couldn't take it anymore…. As a teen she had been stubborn, imaginative and intelligent. She was a genuinely kind person, some could say to kind for her own good sometimes. But years of Jessie had made her strong willed, determined and more stubborn the ever. She had become capable of ruthless cruelty and she guarded the few close things to her heart with bulldog teeth. She had learnt to think with her head as well as her heart. The biggest difference was that there was a whole new emotion, constantly simmering beneath her cool and calm exterior. Rage.

Rage is one of the emotions that if not alleviated or exorcized in some way it warps breaks out dangerously. Rage, Valium and Adrenaline are in this way similar. You become so pumped that you no longer are consciously aware of what is possible and what is impossible.

Standing still numbed her and she turned her mind away. If she was tip-toeing around her predicament, she ignored it. Opening the door she sat on Jamie's bed. The room was almost a perfect replica of her own room at that age. Smiling slightly she looked around. Similar vanity, maze game, Lancelot, Bookshelf- something was missing….. Sarah's eyes widened as she realised, the Labyrinth with its bright red cover was missing!

Jareth stifled a yawn as he looked upon the Goblin City from a turret. 1252 years of governing goblins and the job was beginning to get old. Old? Boring? Unbearable? As time went on it seemed to get worse. Not that it mattered now. Soon he would have all the entertainment he ever needed… and more. His plan was going ahead on schedule. He allowed a single satisfied smirk to pass over his face as he conjured am image in a bubble like crystal ball of the last time he had seen her. He hadn't seen her since those searing words, _"you have no power over me." _she seemed to have a shieldprotecting her from his magic. This was something he constantly pondered… not that he was obsessed with her. Far from it. Or so he told himself anyway. A small child's wail suddenly filled the air. Christ, had no one heard of birth control these days? Failing that at _least_ volume control? Stifling a growl as a second howl revibrated off the still, humid air the warily turned away to investigate.

Jamie sat perfectly still, statue like as they pulled into the concrete subterranean car park. She had entered a giant sprawling metropolis (she was to young to know the name) where her daddy lived. She didn't really care, her mind was fill with other things. Ugly goblins, pretty winged Fairies, pampered longhaired Princesses filled her 5 year old mind. Last night mummy had told her another story about a place called Underground. She spoke of how creul the Goblin King was, but her eyes contradicted all she said. The showed with hidden tears and Jamie had gave her a big hug and a kiss.

Beside her, daddy complained about 'over priced parking lots' as he opened the side door of his new car. He had spent a lot of time telling her that this was an expensive 'land rover' (what ever that was) and that she mustn't spill anything in it. When she told him that the native people of New Zealand had a mixed language of Maori and English, and that they called a car a car when everything else was said funny in their language he ignored her. She was highly tempted to spill her salty MacDonald's fries and Coke on the upholstery. Not only that, this confirmed her long held theory that daddy only cared about some green paper he refired to reverently as 'Money'. He roughly grabbed her Pokemon suitcase as she slid out of the high seat onto the hard ground. The sun had begun to sink behind a giant bug-eyed building and she yawned before trotting after daddy. He turned around and pressed a button on a black plastic remote in his had. The car made a beeping noise in return. A smile spread wide over his face and Jamie knew it wasn't for her.

Tucked into a cold makeshift bed in her daddy's apartment, Jamie shivered. She was cold and alone in a place she didn't know. She yearned to be able to curl up beside Mummy. But not Daddy. Daddy scared her. She started to cry, softly at first, then getting louder and louder as she curled into a tight ball, shoulders trembling. Suddenly the light was flicked on and Daddy strode blinking into the room. "its ok Jamie, calm down" his voice sounded stretched and angry, but Jamie could only cry harder.

Grabbing a small book from her bag he sat at the end of her bed. Jamie knew that the little red book was important to Mummy, but she always felt safe around it. And besides, Mummy probably wouldn't even notice it was missing anyway. Daddy opened it a page near the beginning. "…and she was tired from a day of house cleaning and her stepmother's harsh words. Then her baby brother started to cry and she wished, how she wished to speak the words that would make the Goblin king take him away. But she didn't dare, for she knew that He would turn him into a Goblin and keep him forever."

His voice was a boring drawl, not a all like Mummy's. _She_ could make a story come to life. She felt a pang inside her and tightly closed her swollen eyes as he continued in the same monotonous tone. He flipped a few pages and started "…as she turned away she murmured quietly '" I wish the Goblins would take you away, Right Now!"' He paused and looked at the kid. She appeared to be asleep. Sighing with relief he laid the Childs book down and walked back to bed. Later he would remember hearing light scuttling and scuffling from his daughter's bedroom, but he simply ignored it as the soft blanket of sleep washed over him.


	2. Jamie and the Underground

sadandlonely- More is on its way 

Wicked.Awesome- Thanks, My story isn't a play, but I'm pretty sure Labyrinth has been written up and performed on stage at some stage.

Stardust4981- Thanks!

Thanks for reviewing guys!

Right now I'm kinda writing from a third person perspective, and occasionally from a frontal point of view. If you don't understand anything please ask. I'm supposedly doing a Nanotech research project, but it's like 28 degrees here (New Zealand). Some of you might like this but I am BURNING. This is my first Fanfic…please read and review, all opinions very welcome! Aurora Ranger

_**Emancipation or Anarchy**_

Chapter Two: **Jamie and the Underground**

After Sarah defeated the Labyrinth it had simultaneously combusted into dust and systematically begun to rebuild. Rebuild with one objective. Every time the Labyrinth is defeated it rebuilds itself harder, more complicated and even more wild. Even Jareth did not fully understand its complicity, though he would never admit it, least of all to himself. But what he had noticed was that magic had begun to leak from the underground into earth. Or more accurately, it was being leeched to a single source. Once again, he could hazard a guess to what the source was…But maybe not. Within him raged two virulent emotions. Both he deemed unwanted, and one always seemed to prevail in strength. Though both had simple concepts neither could be highly justified. These were Love and Revenge, though they were much to agonizing for such simple terms.

----------------

Jareth turned over in his sleep when (yet another) scream filled the air. Last straw. He scrambled out of bed and morphed into a giant, golden maned Lion. Opening his mouth wide, he roared a challenge. The cascading sound revibrated off the Labyrinth to the far edge of his kingdom. When it finally faded- silence. How he loved that word, that very concept, he thought satisfyingly while turning human. Tomorrow, I install pink silencer batts.

----------------------

Sarah turned uneasily in her sleep. Uncomforting and painful feelings welled inside her and as this sensation grew more profound she opened her eyes…..and screamed.

At this point I should probably explain a few things. Namely concerning Sarah and Jamie. They seemed to share to close bond that stopped just short of telepathy. They were so close and trusting in each other, and could sometimes sense the others emotions if they were strong enough. The only reasoning Sarah could find for this was that they were so close that they seemed like both were half of a single being.

The second thing is that ever since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth she had become tied to it and gained magic from it. She was capable of powers quite similar to Jareth, and some completely diverse others. She could morph into various different animals (this power seemed to take the shape of her emotions), manipulate basic elements when she was angry (mainly water, fire and air. she couldn't control this much at all), form shields around herself (only small, it was very energy consuming to create ones the size Jareth could) and was Telekinetic (meaning that she could move things with her mind. She had mastered this one to a small degree quite quickly). And she discovered new, unwanted powers all the time. 'It was strange' Sarah thought. 'That when you want to be special and powerful you can't be, and yet when you are you wish to normal again'. This was the main reason she didn't want to go in public anymore. She hadn't dared visit Toby, go running, shopping or practically any of the things she enjoyed in almost three months.

She had screamed because she had felt that Jamie was petrified out of her wits with fear. She had also morphed into a large, wild eyed black panther with perpetual night vision. This is very frightening in itself if you don't quite realise what has happened. Although she would never say it aloud (she was too proud), she had been dreaming of the wild, spiky-haired Jareth. She wasn't about to regret her decision, but she was never able to stop thinking about him. She had been too young, too immature. She always wondered if he was capable of filling up the emptiness inside her. She looked at her budget bedside clock; 1:50am. 13th hour. 'Stop it 'she told herself firmly. If she rang up to check on Jamie now, Jessie could probably manipulate it in court or make some stabbing comment like she was a incompetent mother.

She tried to dislodge the sickening sensation radiating from her stomach. Reaching across to her bedside lamp, her paw brushed against an unidentified object. Desperate to take her mind off Jamie she turned human and flicked the light on with her slender human hands. The object turned out to be a shimmering amethyst coloured letter with a strange magical aura. It was simply addressed _Sarah_. It had no stamp, proper address or return address. It would have had to have been placed. The refined paper seemed more then single dimension, sinking into amethyst depths. She swallowed hard. How could she have been in a room with such a foreign object without even being aware?

It opened easily as she cracked the heavy, old-fashioned wax seal. In side was a simple message written in flowing script on blunt white paper. _You are never alone. _The bottom dropped out of her stomach as a small pebble sized object dropped out of the strange envelope that Sarah could have sworn was empty a moment ago. It swelled in her palm, forming a perfect, flawless Crystal ball. _JARETH! _She felt another scream welling up inside her throat. She swallowed hastily. He was watching her. Of course he was. What did she expect? Once again the Goblin King had opened the door back into her life. What was even worse was she couldn't decide weather this was in fact a good or bad thing. She would solve this tomorrow… Flicking her strewn hair over her shoulder she flicked off the light and curled up, crystal ball clutched tightly in her palm. As she drifted into an uneasy sleep she realised she had successfully taken her mind off Jamie…. Now she just needed to get her mind off Jareth.

------------------

Jamie looked around frantically but all her eyes met was darkness, seemingly as deep as oblivion. All around her, goblins teased and jeered. Goblins? One thing was for certain. This was _defiantly_ not earth. When her small grasping hand happened upon a strange, course haired object she let out a blood curdling scream that tore the air. It seemed to hang heavy in the air long after the sound died in the throat, some of the frenzied chittering ceased. Suddenly an almighty roar filled the air from above her. If her scream had hung in the air, this roar ripped it to shreds. It was deafening as it echoed off the walls. As it slowly faded, an awful silence followed. All alone once again in the infinite darkness, Jamie curled into a tight ball and sobbed.

------------------

Sarah woke with a start for the second time that night. Correction; _Morning_. The early morning sunlight streamed through the thin curtain. Breathing slowly to calm her racing heart she realised that the ringing in her ears was actually the telephone going off. Grabbing at the phone she hastily turned it on and pressed it tight to her right ear. "Sarah" the voice said. She recognised it as Jessie's lazy rumble… But it had a quality she had never heard in his voice before. "Sarah, something's wrong." Panic, that's what it was. "Spit it out then" she said sharply. She heard a deep breath that covered a sob on the other side of the phone. Never a good sign. "Its Jamie…. I checked her only a moment ago and she's gone!.." He was blubbering now. Under different circumstances listening to Jessie drop his calm demure could have been quite enjoyable. "…all the doors are still locked. She disappeared without a trace…" Sarah felt the air forcefully leave her lungs. Unwelcomed, a vision of 'Labyrinth' formed in her mind and she gasped as all the pieces fell into place. Desperately clutching her old worn duvet to her chest she quickly interrupted "what did you do the last time you saw her Jessie?" He sounded as though he would soon have an apoplexy if he carried on. Not that she minded. She was after all a woman scorned. She just wanted to get this information out of him before he did. "I only read her a story, she couldn't sle…" Sarah cut in again "What was this book called exactly?" she asked softly, making as many deals with God as she could. I will go to church every Sunday. I will respect my parents. I will not cuss. I will donate to every charity that knocks on my door….. "Labyrinth I think." The phone dropped out of her hand. 'That's it, all deals are _OFF!_'

-------------------

Jareth propped himself against his mountainous pillows, Three crystals floating like balls around him. It was Merlingday, and if the king was meant to be up before eleventh hour none of his minions pointed this out. Strangely enough, no one had vast inspirations of spending eternity in the bog of Eternal Stench. He had placed the letter carefully, _She_ was bound to have found it by now. It had been near a decade since _She_ had defeated the Labyrinth , and nothing had ever been quite the same. When she had said those words "You have no power over me" The Labyrinth had crumbled. Jareth had been in shock that he could be rejected. Shock wasn't really the right word. Crushed was far closer to the mark. He realised that it wasn't just his over inflated ego either. For the first time, Jareths heart of ice had begun to melt. He never realised till to late that he wasn't only fulfilling his obligation of Labyrinth master in helping her through the Labyrinth. He hadn't wanted anything to happen to her. He had hoped that she would see him in a different light afterwards instead of seeing him as the evil captor of her baby brother. He had loved her without even realising it. Love for her stubbornness, imagination, kindness and determination. Her large hazel eyes, long chocolate brown hair, tall sleek body… "Stop it" he ordered himself. That was a dangerous line of thought. He licked his thin lips and turned back to the crystal hovering in front of him. He allowed himself a cruel victors laugh. His idea was ingenious after all. He had noticed that he couldn't spy on her the conventional way he could with normal mortals. She seemed to have a shield constantly surrounding her. If he could just get inside that shield….

Sarah hand was curled around his crystal. Her face looked so delicate yet completely stubborn. And Ten years had changed her form a childish young girl to a refined young woman. But she had also taken on some new dimensions. She had a strange strength, a non-mortal like aura about her. He was shocked to see that pain lined her face. Not only that she seemed to have become more ruthless and cruel. 'Finally using your head as well as your heart, are we Sarah.' He said softly, pleased that Labyrinth had taught her a lesson. Or was this something more resent? You must remember that he had not dared look at her for almost a decade, fearing that it may push him to do something he would really regret. It seemed strange though that she looked to have barely aged at all…

Finally reaching a decision, he allowed some of his essence to flow through the crystal into her. Carefully he listened for subconscious thoughts. It seemed to be a constant struggle. He couldn't remember it ever being this hard before. Exhausted he drew back. He reviewed the information he had gained. Mortgage? Boring. Parents? Boring. Daughter. Daughter? How had this happened? The next thought explained a lot. Divorce. "I'll kill him" he said tightly, more as a matter of fact than an accusation. He remember the pain on Her face and exhaled slowly. The final thought was more of an emotion then a thought though it seemed to have an image attached. Hold on, that was his face! What was the feeling? Regret.

What was it she regretted? Jareth pondered frustrated. Leaving the underground? Marrying a complete jerk? Having a daughter? He had a suspicion but that seemed too good to be true. What if she loved him back? He shoved these thoughts aside as he strutted into his thrown room. When _She_ had competed in Labyrinth, his palace had taken the look she imagined it to be. The reality was much, much grander. At the bottom step of his towering thrown was curled a small child, slightly older then the average children sent down here. At closer inspection it seemed to be a girl. As if awoken by his presence she looked up at him, fury alive in her eyes. Those eyes… "What are you going to do to me?" She questioned expectantly, not a drop of fear in her voice. Either she was a very good bluffer or she had a reason not to be scared. The question itself was also surprising. Only a few children could speak when they reached the palace and the questions were same-old. 'Where am I? who are you? What the hell are those things?' Shaking his head she replied, partially to test her reaction. "If the person how sent you away cannot complete the Labyrinth in time I will turn you into a Goblin." He inspected her closely. "That's OK then, but can I change the person to run the Labyrinth?" she said brightly, as though this was the best situation ever. He raised a questioning eyebrow. She looked at him impatiently. "Mummy told me this story yesterday" she frowned in concentration. "No, two days ago. And you are the Goblin King." She looked at him pensively. "She'll come and get me. She's done it all before." She puffed up her five year chest proudly. Jareth scrutinized her closely again. Long brown hair, hazel eyes, stubborn expression…. Oh no. Suddenly all the pieces fell together. "What's your name Child" He was kind now, manipulating her sense of security. "Jamie Arrow…. But I prefer Williams." Oh shit. Talk about a blessing and a curse. Not only had his grand plan just been terminated in one foul swoop, Sarah would have to come back now…. But she would hate, and blame him for it.

--------------------

Sarah's self-control cracked wide open. If you remember my earlier statements concerning Sarah's magic a continuation could be that it was _highly unreliable_ and took the shape of her emotions. This forced her to stay at home more and more as she spun out of control. Her back arched beyond her control as she let out a roar that seemed to shake the neighbourhood. Fully clothed in her Lioness attire she began to tear at her bed spread before moving onto the curtains. "How _dare_ he" She snarled, claws slashing into the flimsy hard board door. She quivered at the thought of her tiny Jamie in the hands of the cruel Goblin King. She morphed into a large snowy wolf and bayed at an imaginary moon. Jareth. If only she could sort out her feelings for him before the confrontation she knew must come. What did she feel? Disgust, pity, anger, hate and…. something else. That emotion always seemed to overall the others usually but _now_…. The curled into a small black Persian cat, mewing its pain. There was only one thing for it, she thought as she curled even smaller around her furry stomach. I have to confront Him now. The question was how.

------------------------

"So haw did you know I was the Goblin King?" Jareth asked curiously after a moments thought. "Oh, mummy told me all about you!" Jamie proclaimed proudly. "Mismatched green and blue eyes…." She numbered them off on the chubby fingers. "…..Half moon pendant, spiky hair, really tight trousers…" Jareth raised an eyebrow, smothering a laugh. "Well you do!" Jamie protested indignantly. This might just be a good time to run, far and fast, Jareth though. Sarah had said all this to Jamie? What else did the cute little kid know? Jamie stood there pouting. OK, maybe not innocent-cute anyway… but pretty in a Sarah way. Suddenly there was a large displacement of magic from the Underworld flowing to Earth. He didn't hear it so much as he felt it grate painfully against his nerves, setting his pointy teeth on an edge. It all gathered to a point. Then realization struck. The Underground and Earth seemed to be……..Merging.

He 'teleported into the 'eye' of the storm and when his eyes finally cleared he looked around. He appeared to be in a small room, light streaming in from small windows. His guess was it was a bedroom. Or more accurately, it had _been_ a bedroom. Everything was slashed, broken or destroyed in some way and in the very middle off the wreckage was curled a small, delicate black cat. Every particle of magic seemed to be floating into the foreign, yet strangely familiar creature. Suddenly it looked up at him with hazel eyes filled to the brim with rage. The hair stood back on his neck as he recognised…..Sarah?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's quite a slow moving story…. It will get better. And please review me, I need motivation! Please tell me it my grammar is off, i checked it in about two minutes and I have a huge amount of homework to do. It's a Friday. Oh Yeah!


	3. Confrontational Anarchy

sadandlonely: Thanks for the encouragement!

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: You could say that! Lol

Stardust4981: Thanks

Okay, this and the next chapter were going to be a single chapter…. But situations change and I am stuck between maniac fitness regimes, School project deadlines…. And I forgot my Mothers birthday! My parents are divorced (you probably heard some screaming a few years back wherever you are) and my mum drives me nuts! She lives two hours away and I see her like once a year. On top of that she is a pathological liar… and I can't even tell her she's lying and has a clinical disorder because she doesn't (wont believe) know it! deep breaths She tried to sue me for not coming to see her, pulls everything important in my life down around my ears and only ever talks about herself… for hours! And she wonders why I hate her and forgot her birthday! I feel real guilty! I promise to make the next chapter three times as long if some one gives me useful advice!

That said, thanks for the reviews and enjoy Aurora Ranger

**Emancipation or Anarchy**

**Chapter Three:_ Confrontational Anarchy_**

Sarah sensed another's presence in her room and tensed when she saw….. Jareth? Without being fully conscience of what she was doing all her anger contracted into a single point, Jareth's cocky face. The best way I can explain what happened is that it was like SHC taken to a whole new level. Simultaneous Human Combustion is when a person randomly burst spontaneously into flame. Very like 'Pyrogenetics' also, but for the sake of people who dislike science, I wont go into that now. A wall of flame erupted from Sarah as she lost her cat form, and with the intensity of a nuclear bomb it began to expand.

-----------------------

Jareth only had time to widen his eyes in shock before he was engulfed in flame. Burning, searing, hot flame. He immediately flung a shield around himself, a small bubble in a sea of fire. It only just protected him and a small portion of lucky floorboards. The rest of the room however was entirely annihilated. This was not right! Sarah had no right to claim powers that were rightfully his… and his alone!

------------------------

Sarah felt her knees buckle. The flame was literally burning up her energy at such a phenomenal rate she couldn't hold out much longer. She looked up and smirked. Jareth, saved once again by the bubble. Good for him. She threw her last dregs of failing energy and set off a final massive explosion that seemed to rock the neighbourhood. That done she sank slowly to the burned floor, captivated by the charred sunburst patterns the flame had left ingrained deep in the wood. Jareth shattered his 'bubble' and stepped toward her. A malicious expression was plastered on his sharp face, emphasised by the fact his clothes were singed, hair and eyebrows smouldering. He slowly stepped toward her, with the caution of one approaching a rattle snake. "Sarah, you have to stop NOW!" the despair and anger in his voice scared her and in her panic her limbs stretched and contorted, leaving her as a falcon, exhausted on the floor. He stepped toward her again and she found her rock hard stubborn streak close to the surface. Cawing a challenge she forced herself airborne. Talk about crash flight course. This was the first time she'd ever flown, and her wings felt weak and ungainly. Clumsily she flew through a hole where there had once been a wall. If she could just get out….

An angry screech filled the air behind her. She didn't exactly fancy her chances being caught in the air by a master. She dropped to the ground in her new, more adapted shape, a sleek tawny ermine. She slithered back and forth through the acrid burnt grass, Scurrying for the nearby Hebe bushes. She felt the beat of strong wings displace the air behind her….. a moment before cold talons folded around her small fragile body. The pit of her stomach stayed on earth as she soared into the thick, gluggy air. Her mind cleared and she began to think rationally. 'Well there goes my element of surprise…. And now I have to face up to a Jareth without eyelashes. Oh great. Why on earth did I do that!' She couldn't help but do a goofy ermine grin. 'At least the first round was mine.' The distant distinct whirl of fire engines was carried in the breeze…..and we'll just leave it to say the view was impressive. I'm certain Sarah would have agreed, but she was rather occupied with hyperventilating over her impending 500foot drop. Her black button eyes were firmly squeezed shut. At last she felt something underneath her. Had she fallen and this was death, or had they landed? What would be worse? Opening her eyes she scrutinized the park setting around her. There were no people around, but it was still defiantly earth. 'He must have a very strong preposition to make if he is willing to land in a place where I am capable of escape. Or not.' She was at the last of her strength and being an ermine with Jareth still perched on you is pretty stressful. Slowly she turned human, still dressed in old jeans and stretchy white t-shirt. As she did the falcon entrapping her warped and contorted into the human Jareth complete with tight trousers and singed eye brows that added the bemused expression to his face. Or maybe that was just natural considering the circumstances. The essential part of this is more that Jareth was using his superior weight and had her pinned to the ground, with what seemed to adamantly be no intention of budging. "I hope you know" Jareth started smoothly. "That in the last ten minutes I have been battered, bruised, charred and singed. I have morphed more then I care to remember, and expended an undesirable amount of energy." He looked at her closely. She raised an enquiring eyebrow, the only expression on her clear face. "Visiting you has got to be more hectic than all the small scale invasions I have ever thought! It is just not right!" Feeling her shake he looked back at her face. And almost took a double take. Sarah was laughing. Hysterically. "Its good to see you to, Jareth" she laughed. Jareth raised an eyebrow. Concession? He had tried to make a soft landing…. Suddenly she grew quiet. "I need Jamie, Jareth. I will do anything to get her back."

----------------------------------

Jareth sighed. If Sarah defeated the Labyrinth again she would have to speak those cruel, searing words "You have no power over me" again. He didn't even want to contemplate that. Besides, Sarah had somehow turned Fae…..or something close to it. She must have gained immortality. She looked as though she hadn't aged much beyond growing up at all in ten years. And lets face it, no human could have wreaked so much havoc and came out in one piece. He remembered her laughter. Ok, _almost_ one piece. And she had sucked the power from Labyrinth- nearly merging earth and the Underground. As it stood, he would be dissipating the memory of Goblins that had become visible from human minds for weeks. Or maybe not. It would be entertainment to watch the stupid people being slung in asylums just because the started rambling about his minions. Hmmm… that had potential…. Getting back to the present situation concerning Sarah he thought, if she had power from Labyrinth, did that mean she had power over Labyrinth?

-----------------------------

Slowly Jareth rolled off Sarah. Her eyes seemed like giant wells of pain. 'For who?' he mused. 'Pain for Jamie? Pain for Herself?' he steeled himself, wondering if he was going to regret this. "If you want to be with Jamie, fine. You just might dislike the consequences" Jareth stated. Sarah only had time to register his strong hand grasp neatly into hers before the world turned infinite black.

-----------------------

((That's it for now. Please read and review!))


	4. Sarah's Return

Disclamer: I _wish_ I owned Sarah, Labyrinth and Jareth. Key word here being _wish_. I do own Raewyn and Jamie though!

A/N sorry it's so short; I just wanted a transitional chapter! Thanks for the reviews so far! I will get a longer chapter out soon hopefully.

------------------------------

**Emancipation or Anarchy**

**Chapter Four: _Sarah's Return_**

Jamie had become bored, and being the wonderfully resourceful little girl she was she had quickly invented a new game- 'Goblin Hopscotch'. It was much like the traditional game with a small, or large exception depending how you looked at it. Instead of throwing a small stone onto the squares you kicked a Goblin onto a square. This was much more entertaining, pandemonium assured. It seemed like there was less gravity in the underground because everything seemed to fly further. She picked up a small dullard Goblin with a pointy beak, too stupid to get out of her way quickly enough. Carefully she aligned it on the onyx cobbled stone floor. Stepping back to get a good run up, Jamie let her foot connect and the Goblin flew beak first……

…..Straight into the Goblin Kings head

-------------------------

"Add being hit in the head by one of my own minions to the list." He grumbled angrily. Beside him Sarah crushed his hand in a death grip. Sarah's mind boggled. Her Jamie… Safe? Still Human? Jamie however screamed "MUMMY" at the top of her lungs and Jareth and Sarah finally released hands. Jareth to clamp his hand over his bruised and deafened ear and Sarah to catch Jamie as she threw herself at Sarah. Sarah spun Jamie high in the air. Finally setting her on her feet Jamie started miming her epic adventure in a giant rush.

------------------------

Jareth watched on, surprised at how Jamie had all of Sarah's mannerisms down to a fine art. The gesture, pout, hair…. Seeing her like a second Sarah he could almost forgive her for brutalizing his troops. Almost. He had after all left her alone with nothing to do and she had made the best of an interesting situation. As he watched, Jamie let out a yawn big enough to take out a chunk of the palace if she wasn't careful. It was only lunch time, but he had forgotten haw coming to the underground took it out of mortals like Jamie. Not to mention Sarah had just summoned enough power to…. He didn't even want to think of that now. Jamie fell into her mother's arms, so trusting and vulnerable. He felt strange just watching them. Before this emotion could spill over he called a servant to take them to their rooms.

---------------------------------

Raewyn had been a servant at the Palace for a good 60 years- and never once seen this. Goblins were wrecking havoc, As per usual. Jareth was standing on the dais, As per usual. Wait… he was _smiling?_ Her eyes widened as she saw the direction of his smile. There was an _adult_ human. An _adult_ human and a small child human? The last time a human older than infancy had been here was when that girl defeated the Labyrinth. She spat in disgust. Nothing had ever been the same. Had someone else defeated it? Hold up…. She seemed somewhat familiar…. The king looked up and beckoned her forward. "Take these two to the dignitary guest suite." When she gave him a curious look he simply snapped imperiously "Now!"

---------------------------------

Sarah looked up from Jamie and Stared. A tall woman with aqua skin stood talking to Jareth. Could it be a Water Nymph. Her smooth skin seemed near translucent and azure coloured. It sparked like spring water when it came in contact with light, tantalizingly refreshing. Turning her aqua eyes on Sarah, she closed her mouth with an audible 'click'. She seemed to be as curious about Sarah as Sarah was about her. "Greetings, I am Raewyn of Shecil. I will take you to your rooms now." Her voice was deep, yet strangely articulate. In her arms Jamie turned to see Raewyn and yawned. Sarah stared in disbelief. Could anyone who had spent there whole life in relative 'normalcy' see such spectacles with no surprise or awe? Shaking her head she stood to follow Raewyn. Acceptance. Yet Another term to inspect for true definition. And to think she had been settling into the rut of everyday life. Not

The room was huge a cavernous, lit with millions of candles. In the underground, the time is opposite to earth. On earth it was 11am. In the underground it was 11pm. "Wow" Sarah stated reverently. Jamie however ran forward and took a huge flying leap onto the vast, double (more like quad) bed. Bounce….. Bounce…..Bounce…… That girl was on a serious high. Turning to talk to Raewyn, She found the water nymph had vanished. Shrugging she turned around to investigate the enormous room. One door off the side led to a smaller room with a single bed; Jamie's she presumed. Another door opened to a massive walk in wardrobe that Sarah promised herself to inspect closer tomorrow. The last door led to a bathroom. It was unlit, but from what she could tell it had a swimming pool sized bath. She yawned and turned back to the main room. It was Cream with an (from what she could tell, candles don't illuminate _that_ well) Emerald trim, the now ruffled bedspread was emerald, as were the massive old fashioned curtains.

Jamie had quit bouncing and was curled in a tight cat-like ball at the end of the bed. Remembering a few tricks from her last visit to Labyrinth she decided to experiment. Closing her eyes she firmly focused on wanting. When she opened her eyes a tidy pile of blue stripped summer pyjamas were waiting for her. Not what she usually wore but far safer by comparison considering. Having no doubt that Jareth would be watching in on of his crystals, she formed a small blocking shield around herself. This was all she could manage but she was grateful for it as she stripped of grass stained jeans and put on fresh pyjamas. Dissipating the shield she lifted Jamie with a groan (she could swear Jamie got heavier everyday) and carried her to the smaller bed. The sheets were silky and were covered with a singly thick, incredibly downy duvet. Pulling the covers up to Jamie's neck she gently pushed the loose brown hair from her face. Looking up slightly she noticed the lifelike fairy carvings deep in the huge wooden headrest.

Why did he bring her to the underground for Jamie? She knew Jareth was incapable of kindness with out this action being in some way useful to his own cause. Did she know? Why had he come to her in the first place? Jessie had wished Jamie away, not her. When she had first 'got' magic she had thought that Jareth would have noticed a magical disturbance and come to investigate. However when he failed to appear after the first few 'experiences' she stopped worrying. In truth she seriously needed help to control her magic. Too much of the time it simply played fickly with her emotions, uncontrollable at the best of times. Climbing into the huge bed she buried her head under the thick duvet. She always preferred to sleep like this, one her side with one arm supporting her head and neck. Closing her eyes she _wanted_ the candles off. She'd find out the answers tomorrow. Right now it seemed more important to get a good night sleep so to rally her strength against Jareths. As she began to drift to an uneasy sleep she heard a door creak open and a strange weight settle on the end of the bed. Smiling she lifted the covers slightly to allow Jamie to climb in beside her. She smuggled against Sarah before promptly falling asleep. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad after all, Sarah though sliding her arm over her little girl. What's the worst that could happen?

--------------------------

A/N once again, it is a small transitional chapter!


	5. Juggling Master

A huge thanks the sadandlonely. Every chapter you encourage me to write more. Thank you soooooo much!

Regular Disclamer: I own Jamie, nothing else sob

**Emancipation or Anarchy**

**Chapter Five: _Juggling Master_**

_------------------------------------------------------_

Jessie signed the papers. "Yes, I have good reason to believe that Sarah is withholding my daughter without my notification" he nodded solemnly as the head of police replied. Seriously he continued "Thank you, I would be eternally grateful if you could bring her in and punish her to the full extent of the law." He pushed a fake tear out. "I just want my little girl back" as the officer turned, Jessie covered a smile. If this went ahead well he could get away with losing the girl scott free. It had been sooo easy to shift all blame onto Sarah. In truth, he was quite glad the two of them had vanished. Now he could get away with not having to pay expensive court and lawyer fees, not to mention he had never liked the girl remotely. Now, when Interpol caught up with the two dreamers Sarah would go to prison. Who knows about Jamie? He could just put her in an orphanage, but that would be unoriginal. After all, there were more than one ways to make pesky five year-olds vanish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Goblin king couldn't sleep. He wasn't usually an insomniac. He just had too many questions that desperately needed answered and having the subject of most of these musings so close, with only a wall dividing them wasn't helping at all. There was so much that had happened in the ten years since he had stepped out of her life that he was oblivious to. Why had she gotten married? Why was Jamie so like her, with what seemed to be practically none of her Fathers gene pool? One of the biggies; why had he bought her here? She was going to merge earth and most of the underground ignorantly, obliviously blissfully, blindly, unknowingly…… what other choice had he possessed? And how in the name of Demeter had she become connected with Labyrinth. He didn't know if this was a one off, because no one else had defeated the great maze during this family's careful rule. Technically, that statement was politically incorrect. Labyrinth was simply within his kingdom and decided it would be interesting to work with Jareth. The king had no illusions about his power over the physical and physiological entity. Whatever magical abilities _she_ now wielded, one thing was certain. She needed to control it before it controlled her, and she might not be able to do it on her own. He had been born Fae and it had taken a good 200 years to fully harness his magic. He was quietly surprised that she had not caused more havoc on earth before now actually. Then again, if he had been a hair slower getting that shield up he would have lost his hair entirely. As it was he was coming to grips with spending the next few days without eyebrows. Great. More make-up. Using a crystal as a mirror he winced. He also had been cut, grazed and generally exhausted. He couldn't even be bothered healing himself, but instead thought 'She managed to do all this in under ten minutes. I am not even going to think about spending the day with her tomorrow!' He winced again. He was also going to have to rethink his plan… and explain the letter. He winced and stopped himself. This could become a wrinkle forming bad habit. How was her mental health? Earlier she had actually laughed. Okay, so it had been at his expense. He could live with that. Painfully. What exactly had she said? He had spent many a bored moment contemplating what she would say when he reappeared in her life but "its good to see you too, Jareth" had not been one of them. Jareth? She had called him by his name, not his title. Temporary shock from flight impact or something more? What ever it was it sounded so sweet from her lips…. Snap out of it! Not a good line of thought to follow with only one cursed dividing wall. Definitely not good.

As the sun spread over the dry land Jareths waning self-control vanished. Self-control had never really been his strong point anyway. Muttering that he was not in anyway obsessed with either of the females in the next room he hastily dressed. Shrugging a cape on, he walked with animal like grace and stealth into the hall and ever so gently opened one of the great oak wood doors. Walking in he noticed Sarah stir. Standing so close he could reach out to touch her he marvelled at the peace that radiated her face, lips open so slightly. How he wished… Sarah stirred again and Jareth turned his back to sit in one of the large chairs. He shifted the colours of it to make it seem that the chair was unoccupied. He had no doubt the aura of peace would vanish the instant she became fully conscience of his presence. She lay on her side toward him and he stared unashamedly at her.

Any traits he could have described as undesirable seemed to had been worn away by the years that had separated their last meeting. Her silky long chocolate hair settled behind her, one slender arm holding Jamie tight, protective even in her sleep. He had never imagined Sarah as a mother, but then again Jamie wasn't a normal kid. Jamie seemed so trusting, and Jareth noticed that their breath came as one. He couldn't help but feel envy toward Jamie, but he was the first to admit, he had never given Sarah a reason to trust him. Quit the opposite in fact. Slowly the sun rose, filtering through the giant windows facing Labyrinth.

"_Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one" _

His voice echoed back across the years back to the present. Would he move the stars for her? Once it had seemed so simple. Now he wasn't so sure. Turning away from these thoughts he came back to the tantalising things he could change, manipulate and act upon. Why had he given her this room? Looking back, his logic seemed dubious. As he saw it, she could view it one of two ways. She might be awed and amazed at the beauty that surrounded her, glad to be back. Or she could take insult and accuse him of manipulating her and showing off his 'oh sooo high and mighty power'. Something he couldn't exactly deny. Either way he could guarantee she would be suspicious. Either way he was liable to be interrogated by the two fiery brunettes. He winced before he could stop himself. He was going to enjoy being in the same room with them in silence as long as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight touched Sarah's face and she stirred. She must have left the curtains open. She groaned, I have to get Jamie to school, order some groceries to be delivered home…. She felt Jamie complain beside her at her movement. In seemed unusually warm…She opened her eyes and jumped. She was in an enormous cream and emerald room that oozed glamour and respectability. Leaning back she investigated it closer. It was also light, airy and welcoming in the cool early morning light. She looked at her watch. Apparently 11:30 pm was early morning in the underground. Letting her eyes rove she was amazed at the fantastical carvings and frescos that lined the walls and ceiling tastefully. Why had Jareth bought her here? She remembered what he had told her fractional moments before he had bought her underground. "Sure, but you may not enjoy the consequences" She also remembered his shock when she wielded magic against him. Was that why she was here? To be watched like a test Ginnie pig?

Sarah felt Jamie yawn and climb on her lap. "Mummy, can you do the bottle thing?" she sounded seventy percent still asleep. Sarah thought about this request. Would it hurt to perform magic in the underground? Usually Sarah would withhold from this, scared it would draw undesired attention from a certain individual. Now however that didn't seem to be much of an issue. She was in the Goblin kings palace, facing an uncertain future. If she caused turbulence and aggravated _him_ while she was here… well that was okay too. She'd hate to think of her stay as non-eventful.

She looked around the room for suitable crockery and found three glass bottles. Red, green and blue oddly formed translucent (not to mention delicate looking) bottles. The Red one in particular seemed dazzling, throwing out spectacular hues of ruby, magenta and vermilion. Reaching for it with her mind she felt a slight tug as they obediently dislodged their present positions and glided toward Sarah. When they got close enough to touch she mentally flicked them in the air. Imitating catching and throwing gestures she skilfully moved them in and out. Pretending came so easily to her. As light passed through the crystalline surface a brilliant show of merging and moving colour was reflected in the cream, alabaster wall. Jamie laughed and clapped her hands in delight. Sarah felt a smile distantly reach her lips. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have these abilities after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth watched on as the light creped up, sinking into Sarah's pale skin, warming it to a rich cream. She stirred and mumbled, wiping fine strands of hair from her face. He just caught the words 'shopping' and 'school' when her eyes snapped open and she jumped, eyes widening. How he loved those eyes. He gritted his teeth. His illusion held as Sarah looked right through him. Regaining her calm she sat up fully, blinking sleep from her eyes. Jamie muttered something incomprehendable and Sarah nodded. He watched as she focused her concentration…. And three heirloom bottles floated toward her. Jareths eyes bulged and he lost his illusion for a moment. He could have sworn Jamie had seen him, but when she didn't say something he relaxed again. Well as much as he could relax when three invaluable heirlooms were hanging in the air by someone unaccustomed with magic. Suddenly as they reached the bed she flicked them into the air, pretending to catch and throw them like one of those earthling jugglers. Faster and faster as a kaleidoscope of colours illuminated the wall opposite the window. It _was_ beautiful. Jamie clapped in delight. Jareth just couldn't resist. With a smile he articulately exclaimed. "Very nice." Big mistake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie loved it when mummy did this. She was so special! She looked at the Goblin king in the corner. He seemed surprised. She clapped her hands. Did Mummy know he was there? He smiled and said clearly "Very nice." Mummy screamed and hurled one of the bottles at him. He only just got a shield up in the nick of time. It bottle shattered satisfyingly. Yup, she knew now. Who needed 4:00pm -6:00pm cartoons when your life seemed to be a prime time sitcom?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Add getting a heirloom bottle nearly smashed open on my head to yesterdays list, he grouched. Would he survive the day ahead intact?

---------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry it took so long. Please read and review. All comments extremely welcome!


	6. Not Materialistic

**Emancipation and Anarchy**

**Chapter Six: _Not Materialistic_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing here Goblin King?" Sarah demanded, deadly.

How could she not even have realised he was here? How long had he been here? Why am I interrogating him like this? The kind Sarah asked. He bought you to Jamie and treated you like a guest with this massive and obviously important room. _Even_ after I defeated his Labyrinth. You owe him an apology.

No, I don't! The new, hard Sarah injected bitterly. Once again he has just walked into my life, this time stealing my Daughter instead of my Brother. He probably just bought you here direct to spare himself the humiliation of his 'oh so' invincible Labyrinth being defeated _again_.

Either way, the kind Sarah pointed out, I will find out his motives before I judge him. Surely he is not still the arrogant, taunting Fae who stole my Brother away. He probably just treated my like that because I was an annoying, whining teenager.

Oh yeah right, said the newer Sarah. And the day that happens you'll find yourself walking on the ceiling!

Oh shut up please! The old Sarah whined.

No! Why don't you!...

**XxX**

Oblivious to this private argument being waged in Sarah's head, Jareth stared at the glass shards on his hands in shock. In the 12th human century (I will use mortal years for easier understandings sake) this red glass bottle had been commissioned by his uncle to honour the allegiance formed between the Goblin and Gypsy people of Gnomel and the dwarf kingdom of Cremais. The dwarfs, master craftsmen, famous glass blowers and mildly magical creatures, had created it to reflect light dependant on the onlooker's mood. It also reflects light and hope on the gloomiest of days.

Because the glass had been melded to the magic that wasn't his own, Jareth couldn't repair it. And now he held it in pieces. Gulp. He glanced at Sarah; her face was amazingly calm and poised. In spite of himself he couldn't help but be in awe of this new skill she had developed. But…The bottle. She didn't even know what she had done. He looked at it again. Gulp. He wasn't even going to try and explain the magnitude of what she had done to her now. She'd probably just throw another bottle just to prove her point about him deserving it for invading her privacy. He looked up. Jamie seemed to be warning him not to do anything deeming stupid with her eyes. Smart kid.

"I just came to invite you to lunch."

He needed to get out of here quickly, and none are as good at getting out of bad situations with angry females as the Goblin King.

"I'll come and get you at 12:00am" then he made his disappearance, glass still on his hands, as fast as Fae possible.

**xXx**

Jamie smiled. Yup, that guy was quick. Even _I_ couldn't have made a faster get away. Why does Mummy hate him? Does she hate him? Something is going on between the goblin king and mummy that doesn't quiet equal right. Kinda like one of those pokemon duels I see on TV after school going on right over my head. She decided she liked the Goblin king, and she was going to get to the bottom of this….With or without help.

**XxX**

Sarah sighed and looked down at her watch, still out of wack from earth times. On earth it was 11pm. In the underground it would be 11am. Time to get up. Wiping the blankets off she stood….. And almost feel flat on her face. Pulling herself she was confronted by an anxious Jamie. Writing a reassuring, but falsely reassuring look on her face she began to explain yesterday's escapades. When she finished she looked back at Jamie. Jamie raised an eyebrow, looking frighteningly similar to herself.

"Why?" was all she asked.

Sarah groaned. "Honestly? I don't know. I've just been so angry recently with your daddy-"

"He's not my father" Jamie snapped icily.

Sarah didn't exactly complain. It was probably better for Jamie to isolate herself from that man, just like she had done with her own mother.

Instead she continued "and the thought of losing you drove me over the edge."

Jamie didn't look overly satisfied, but instead gave her a hug. "C'mon old woman" she teased, offering a shoulder for support.

Sarah squeaked in outrage. "Old woman!" she stuck her tongue out at Jamie, but leaned on her anyway. Walking a three legged race over to the door Sarah had last night identified as the Wardrobe. Sarah loved being around Jamie. Sometimes it felt like she was a carefree teen again (or had been before Labyrinth and an un-named individual with spiky hair), and often wondered who was really the Mother and who was the Daughter. Together they opened the magnetic doors and gaped.

Rows and rows upon rows of clothes packed rails stretched out on either side, four on each side. The ones facing Jamie seemed smaller, designed for her in styles she liked. The same could be said for Sarah's side. "I am not materialistic. I am not materialistic…" Sarah murmured.

Elegant dresses of all types for all occasions. They were obviously not humanly made. Pretty skirts, endless Jackets, Tops, shirts of every kind imaginable…. It seemed to defy description. Someone had made an effort to supply her with earth and underground style clothes. Slowly Sarah walked to the end of the massive room. At the end there were racks and cabinets of millions of accessories. Hats, Gloves, Shoes, Bags, Jewellery, Sunglasses, Scarfs….Practically everything imaginable for a lunch appointment with a Goblin King.

Had Sarah been a material girl (and she firmly believed she was not) she could have lived here for eternity quiet easily. However, having more depth then a wet napkin she just managed to withhold from screaming 'all mine!' However, she was defiantly still female, and (as a general consensus) females love to accessorise. Many a male mind has tried to understand the complexities of the female mind and has either gone mad, become Homosexual or much, much worse.

Shuffling through the massive racks, Sarah finally appeared with a tan/brown peasant skirt that seemed to float in the wind with all the hues of earth. It had a small fresco of a curling jasmine vine that seemed to move and grow. She had a fitting stretchy top that seemed to be only brushed with pink fairy dust that moved. It didn't look quite real, but when she put it on it seemed to mould effortlessly to her every curve and contour, Falling just off the shoulder.

Considering she had no idea where Jareth intended to have lunch she also grabbed a long black jacket that shimmered with amethyst fire and was incredibly light. Slipping her feet into flat heeled white sandals she added a single silver bracelet to her wrist. Brushing her long chocolate hair into something resembling order she secured it behind her ears with two jewelled pins. She never was one for overloading her self with jewellery, going for the 'less is more' concept. The idea of waving mascara anywhere near the vicinity of her eye seemed slightly dangerous so instead she went au natural.

Herself sorted she turned to Jamie, and laughed. Jamie had somehow caused a clothes-avalanche and was pinned to the floor by a mountain of spilled items. Freeing her from her captivity they chose a floral Jamaican style summer dress, lime green white. Sounds unusual but looked awesome and strangely suited her slanting stormy eyes, so like Sarah's. Sighing in satisfaction they exited the wardrobe.

Sarah shoved all thoughts of her upcoming lunch appointment as Jamie scrambled over to the massive mirrors that had appeared lining the walls, doing a impromptu catwalk imitation and pout. She almost missed a light but distinct knock on the giant and unidentifiable wooden doors. Calming her racing heart she waved Jamie over and walked in her most carefree stroll to the door. Jareth was dressed as per usual, this time with a black glittering cape on. She hadn't come close to expecting him to change.

He grinned mischievously. "Good, I see you found the wardrobe."

Sarah gulped guiltily thinking of the clothes avalanche awaiting removal. She sincerely hoped Raewyn wouldn't have to be the one to tidy up their mess. "You could say that" she admitted.

"Well then" Jareth said, suspiciously cheerful. "Where would you like lunch? In the country or in the Goblin city."

Sarah felt a headache coming on at the very thought of the rakus goblins running amok and blanched. "Maybe the goblin city some other time" Sarah started quickly, cutting through Jamie's plea of the goblin city. Jareth looked faintly amused and grinned, sensing her discomfort. "Well then" the continued, offering Sarah his arm. Sarah latched on tightly to Jamie and looked hesitantly at Jareth. A faint smile played on her lips as she gently rested her hand on his arm. Then everything started dancing.

Mountains were the first thing that hit Sarah, towering and jagged onyx, piercing the pure azure sky. They seemed to fall directly into the deep, opaque aqua lake. On the far edge seemed to be a forest; the underground equivalent of pine? Sarah wondered. Pretty wild flowers raged the steep bank Sarah seemed to have found herself in, though her vicinity was coated in a translucent powder. Guess who? Crocus, Trillion etc danced in the light, warm breeze. It seemed to remind Sarah of the Canadian Rockies, of those beautiful postcards of impossibly perfect settings where no weak willed human notion ruled. It seemed similar, but seemed distinctly not humanoid like. It would take me forever to express this place that seemed to drink in simple joy I have to cut it short.

"Wow" Sarah breathed. Looking up at Jareth she smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder, before trying desperately to see and digest everything at once. "Are we in Canada?" she asked after a moments thought. She couldn't quite keep the excitement out of her voice. When times with Jessie had got to bad, and she couldn't bear to pierce herself with all the 'could-have-beens' of Labyrinth she had secured herself in a place, free of anything put herself; very similar to this.

Jareth just grinned displaying his white pointy teeth. He led her up the bank, somehow managing to retain his grace and floating elegance as Sarah and Jamie clambered up beside him. Jamie pulled frantically on Sarah's sleeve. "Can I please go swimming, mummy? _Preeetttty pleeeaaaseeee!_" Sarah's optimissim returned and she grinned. It was amazing the effect Jamie had her. "maybe later." If Jamie was so like her when she was a child, how much had Sarah changed? If so, what had made her change? Rubbing her Forehead she wished sincerely that she could just put all her queries and questions into a box and bury it six feet deep.

A large picnic table was resting on the grass flat over the rise. Of course, it wasn't just an ordinary earth table you find dime a dozen in the parks and gardens. Difference; 1) Most picnic tables don't have huge plush red satin cushions. 2) this table was about four meters long, or so Sarah guessed, and piled high with a phenomenal amount of 'Earth food' (Fruit, Sandwiches, Sushi, Salad ect.) and 'Unidentifiable-most-likely-Underground-foods-that look-a-step-left-of-normal'. Sarah felt her stomach contract at the thought of food. She didn't really care if it looked 'a-step-left-of-normal'.

If Jareth served underground food, he probably meant to communicate with her some message he didn't dare to tell to her face, a part of Sarah commented.

Or he could just like it more than earth food, the old Sarah pointed out.

Are you kidding! Even _he_ would prefer normal food to that…. Stuff?.

Oh yes. And what exactly is your description of normal? The old Sarah questioned triumphantly. Sarah groaned. Either way, she wasn't picky.

**xXx**

Jareth guided them to the table. He wondered how Sarah would react to the meal. He was also hoping this would give him some indication on wether to broach some tender subjects. Key word here; _hoping_. Sarah was difficult to read and interpret at the best of times. Seating them both on one the side of the table so they could see the lake and mountains. It reality they were in the realm of Shecil, north-east from his own kingdom. It was a small portion on the boundary with Tamir that wasn't underwater. This area was uninhabitable most of the year and the water had high concentrations of Iron. OK to swim in for a short amount of time, but the Mer-people and other Underground creatures had bad reactions if had high exposure for a long time.

Sarah was still looking 'round with avid curiosity, trying to find reasons, clearer understanding of her location and situation. She eyed the food suspiciously. Jamie was swinging her small legs impatiently, not quite reaching the ground. Pulling his demure expression on he carefully positioned himself on the other side. He couldn't help but stare a Sarah. When Sarah realised she was being watched, she stared back, daring him to start a snowball conversation. How dare she think to challenge him? The continued to stare back, determinedly stubborn. Nether had any intention on being the one to give in first and accept the dominance of the other. Jareth scrutinised her closely. Expressionless face, fiery eyes, hair being tousled by the wind, damn that t-shirt looked good on her… Stop it! he mentally prodded himself. Eventually it was Jamie who broke the silence with a very relevant question.

"What is this?" She directed at Jareth, pointing at some dark, cherry red jelly-like substance.

"Good question" Jareth grinned. He knew how much Sarah hated non-answers. He concealed his amusement; Jamie seemed to be exactly the same. He formed three crystal bowls in his hands and briskly served some out with a unusual spoon contraption. Gracefully he extended them to Sarah and Jamie. Jamie immediately dug in but Sarah just looked at it suspiciously.

"Trust me, when I want revenge for losing my eyebrows, I'll make it far better than this." He smirked.

Apparently she believed this, because she took the offered teaspoon and scooped up a bit so small Jareth was surprised she could even see it, led alone taste it. Human's taste buds were incredibly weak, after all. It looked to have the condensity of a hapless jellyfish stranded on a beach. She hesitantly tasted a it, eyes closing against the upcoming experience. Jareth watched her intrigued. Suddenly her eyes widened "It's really, really good! It tastes like fresh raspberry with a spray of mint…." Jareth opened his mouth to speak but before he could form more than a syllable Sarah cut him off. "I don't want to know what it's made of. I am perfectly content being ignorant on this front, so don't even think of telling me!" Jareth actually laughed. He was in safe territory; the question was, for how long?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N please reviw on the way out. I might not continue this FanFic.


End file.
